You're All I'll Ever Need
by Evangelion361
Summary: ShinjiRei What happens when Shinji and Rei admit their growing feelings toward each other? And what will happen when Asuka finds out? Chapter 6- Updated
1. Changing Our Relationship

You're All I'll Ever Need  
Written By: Evangelion361  
  
(Note: I do not own anything related to Gainax or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' {I wish I did though.} This is merely a figment of my imagination, put into words. If Gainax has a problem with my story, I will take it off immediately.) This is my first Evangelion Fan Fiction so please go easy on me. This is a Shinji/Rei pairing.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Hikari walks towards Misato's apartment to check up on Asuka. But along the way she runs into Touji and Kensuke. "Oh, it's two of the three stooges." Hikari said.  
  
"Hey the class rep." Touji points out to Kensuke. "What are you doing here Hikari?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"I came to check up on Asuka." Hikari replied then asked "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came here to check up on Shinji." Kensuke replies.  
  
Hikari rings the door bell and both Asuka and Shinji answer the door. "Hello." The both reply in unison.  
  
"Y-y-you betrayed us." Touji stuttered. "Y-you're even dressing alike again." Kensuke also stuttered.  
  
Asuka and Shinji both answer in unison "It's all Misato's fault, she made us dress like this. We have to eat, breathe and sleep together."  
  
"You're living in sin!" Hikari half yelled.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" Asuka and Shinji replied (Again in complete unison.)  
  
Misato walks along side Rei and asked. "Why don't we continue this inside?"  
  
After Misato explains the situation, Hikari, Touji and Kensuke all laugh. Once the class rep. contains her laughter, she asks Misato "So, How are their coordination drills coming?"  
  
"Not good as you can see." Misato answered bluntly.  
  
Asuka makes a mistake, resulting in an error and proceeds to blame it on Shinji. "Shiest! How can you expect me to synch at the speed of this animated turnip?! I'm telling you the whole thing's damn near impossible!"  
  
Misato takes another sip of her beer and says "So, you're giving up?"  
  
"Well you don't have anyone else now do you?" Asuka beams with pride.  
  
Misato at Shinji and then asks. "Rei" Rei replies "Yes, ma'am. Misato then asks "Why don't you try?" Rei replies "Yes, ma'am." Rei puts in a headset and takes her position on the mat.  
  
They both start and are moving in complete unison. After about a minute, Misato says "Maybe I should change the mission plans for Shinji and Rei."  
  
Asuka things and says "What? No. No!" and runs off crying. "Asuka, wait!' Hikari said.  
  
Shinji and Rei finish the routine and take off their headsets. "Shinji, you go and apologize!" Hikari yells. "What?" Shinji asks. "You made her cry you jerk! Go find her and tell her you're sorry!" Hikari yells again. Shinji complies and goes out to find Asuka.  
  
Shinji finds Asuka in a store. He walks up to her and says "Hey Asuka."  
  
"What do you want?!" Asuka asks.  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. for making you cry." He replies.  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think that I was crying?" Asuka asks.  
  
"Hikari started yelling at me, telling me to find you and tell you I'm sorry for making you cry." Shinji said.  
  
"Go away Shinji!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'll go." Shinji said "But hurry up and come back, we still need to practice the drills."  
  
Shinji starts to walk away when Asuka says "I don't need to go back. Misato said she was thinking about changing the mission for you and Wondergirl."  
  
Shinji turns around and says "Asuka, Misato said she was thinking about it. Which means if you give up she will have no other choice but to change the mission." With that said, Shinji leaves the store only to find Asuka following close behind.  
  
~Asuka took heart to Shinji's words and worked hard. In the end, Asuka and Shinji completed the mission and became very close to one another.~  
  
Shinji and Asuka arrived at school after the angel attacks. The day went by rather slow, but at the end of class Rei walked up to Shinji's desk and said "Pilot Ikari."  
  
Shinji was startled a little because Rei doesn't talk to anyone outside of work. "Oh, Hello Ayanami."  
  
"I would like to speak with you in private. Please come to my apartment later today." She said.  
  
"Sure." Shinji replied. Rei walks out of the classroom, followed by the rest of the students. Shinji and Asuka walked home. Shinji discarded his backpack and went in his room to find his SDAT.  
  
Shinji grabs it and announces to Asuka "Asuka, I'm going out. tell Misato to call me on my cell if she needs to reach me."  
  
"And just where are you going baka?" Asuka asked.  
  
"If you must know, I'm going to Rei's place. She asked me to go there so we could talk about something. I shouldn't be too long." Shinji then walked out the door and set out for Rei's apartment.  
  
Once he arrived, he knocked on the door. Shinji was about to invite himself in like the last time, but Rei answered the door. "Pilot Ikari, Please come in." She said. He nodded, took off his shoes and stepped inside. Shinji sat on a chair and waited for Rei to sit on her bed.  
  
"Ayanami, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.  
  
"Ikari, I wanted to know how you feel about our relationship outside of work." She said.  
  
"Well Ayanami. I consider you to be one of my closest friends. Why do you want to know?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei sat there, silent for a few moments and answered his question "Ikari, It is because I have grown to like you. And I wanted to know if you would like to change our relationship to an. intimate one."  
  
Shinji couldn't believe it. Rei, the girl who doesn't talk to anyone wants to be his girlfriend. After a minute of thinking, he decides to admit what feelings he has for her. "I have begun to like you too Ayanami. And no, I wouldn't mind making our relationship an intimate one. But I'm a little curious as to why you have begun to have an interest in me." Shinji replied.  
  
"I see. I enjoyed it when you and I synched together. I liked it when you touched me. And when ever you're near me, I feel this warmth in my chest." Rei explained while pointing to her chest.  
  
"Oh." Shinji said while blushing "Alright, but on one condition."  
  
"What is the condition?" Rei asked.  
  
"Please, call me Shinji." He said.  
  
Rei nodded and said "As long as you call me by my first name, I do not mind." Shinji gave his new girlfriend a warm smile and she returned it.  
  
Shinji looked at his watch and told Rei "I have to go, it's getting late." He walked to the door and opened it. The clouds were grey, lightning was constantly brightening up the sky, and the rain was pouring down heavily. Rei walked over to Shinji, took his hand and said "Please stay with me tonight, I do not want to be alone."  
  
Shinji smiled and said "Alright, I'll stay. Just let me make a call first, okay." She nodded and sat back down on the bed. Shinji calls Asuka and tells her about the weather and says he won't be back until tomorrow.  
  
"You are such a pervert, you're going to sleep with Wondergirl aren't you!!" Asuka yelled through the phone.  
  
"No Asuka I'm not. I'm going to sleep on the floor. Tell Misato that I'm at Rei's apartment. You should be able to make dinner, That is unless you want to eat what she makes. Bye." Shinji turns off his cell phone and puts it on Rei's medical cart. Shinji notices that Rei is giving him a puzzled look. He asks "What's wrong Rei?"  
  
Rei shakes her head 'no' and asks "You said you were going to sleep on the floor. why?"  
  
"There is no other place for me to sleep but the floor." Shinji answered.  
  
Rei then said. "You can sleep in my bed with me." Before Shinji could protest, Rei grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.  
  
"But Rei, I don't want to intrude." Rei put a finger on his lips and said  
  
"You are not intruding. Please stay here with me." Rei then kissed Shinji on the lips. After Rei broke the kiss she gave Shinji a warm smile. He then returned the kiss and smiled back at her. Shinji grabbed Rei by her shoulders and brought her down with him onto the bed.  
  
They both kissed passionately for a few minutes until Rei broke the kiss and said that they should get some rest. Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out his SDAT. "What is that?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's my SDAT. Listening to music helps me to fall asleep." Shinji answered.  
  
Shinji placed one piece in his ear and was about to put the other in when Rei asked "May I?" Shinji handed it to Rei and she placed it in her ear. She took Shinji's arms and wrapped them around her waist. Both Shinji and Rei fell asleep to track 24 in the safety of each others presence.  
  
The next morning, Shinji awoke before Rei. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared at his girlfriend. He put his SDAT away. Shinji took his finger and wiped away a stray lock of Rei's hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear "Rei-chan, wake up. It's morning. Wake up or we'll be late for school."  
  
She woke up slowly. Adjusting her eyes to the brightness. "Mmmmm, Shinji." Rei mumbled.  
  
"Good morning, Rei-chan." Shinji said.  
  
"Good morning, Shinji." Rei replied. She kissed him on the tip of his nose and got out of bed. Having no time for breakfast, Rei and Shinji take separate showers and get dressed. The two of them leave the apartment and walk toward school. Along the way, Shinji takes Rei's hand in his own. Nearing the school, Rei asks "Shinji. do you think it is wise to make our relationship public knowledge?"  
  
"I really don't know. But I do want everyone to know that you and I are off limits." Shinji answered while giving Rei a broad smile. She returned a similar one as they walked into the school grounds still hand in hand.  
  
Shinji and Rei walked in the classroom together, causing everyone (including Asuka) to stare. They broke hand contact when they reached their seats. Shinji opened his laptop and received a message from Kensuke. It read: 'Shinji. What happened?! You better spill it at lunch or Touji is gonna torture you.'  
  
Shinji laughed a little and deleted the message. Surprising enough, lunch break came quickly. Shinji and Rei bought their lunches and sat down to eat them together.  
  
After they finished, Hikari came to give her congratulations. Kensuke and Touji tapped Shinji on the back and asked "Shinji, can we talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. Shinji, Touji and Kensuke walked until they were away from everyone. "So, Shin-man have you decided to spill it?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, I might as well." "Hurry up Shinji, I'm getting impatient." Touji said, cracking his knuckles. "Rei and I are a couple." Shinji said.  
  
Touji and Kensuke just stood there with their jaws hanging open. "How did it happen?" Kensuke asked after he picked up his jaw.  
  
"She asked me how I felt about our relationship and I told her how I felt. She asked if I wanted to make it an intimate one and I said yes. It's that simple." "Wow. I still can't believe it, you and Ayanami." Touji said.  
  
"Why? What's so unbelievable about it?" Shinji asked, extremely curious.  
  
"It's just that she's so quiet. It's like she's in another world sometimes." Touji explained.  
  
"She can appear to be that way if you don't know her." Shinji said while walking away.  
  
Shinji walked back to the table he and Rei were sitting at, to find Asuka talking to her. "Tell me Wondergirl, is Shinji still great in bed?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I---" Rei started. Before she could start to answer Shinji stepped in and asked "Asuka, what are you trying to pull? You know I've never slept with you, so why are you lying?"  
  
"You can deny it all you want Shinji, but the fact remains that you had sex with me." Asuka stated, then walked away.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you okay? Did she hit you?" Shinji asked after kneeling down to look at her. Rei shook her head 'no.' "Then please talk to me, Rei." Shinji pleaded. Rei started to cry. "Rei, please tell me what's wrong." Shinji pleaded again.  
  
"Sh-Shinji did..you..really..sleep with..her?" Rei asked in-between sobs.  
  
"No, of course not!" Shinji said "Come on, lets go to someplace more private to talk."  
  
Once they were away from everyone Shinji spoke again "Rei, I never slept with anyone. I'm still a virgin. The only reason I can figure Asuka said that is because she's jealous.jealous that you won my heart before she could. You're the only person I could ever love in such a way to do something like that."  
  
"You are certain?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, Rei. I could never lie to you." Shinji said, while wiping away her tears. "I love you and only you."  
  
"Oh Shinji!" Rei exclaimed. Rei pulled Shinji into a passionate kiss. Shinji slid his tongue along Rei's bottom lip. Unknowing what his intentions were, Rei opened her mouth slightly. Which in turn caused Shinji to slide his tongue in her mouth. Rei moaned in Shinji's mouth when he used his tongue to come in contact with hers.  
  
The kiss lasted for a while until the bell rang. "Rei-chan, come on..we have to get back to class." Shinji said, as he caught his breath.  
  
"Alright.but promise me that we will continue this later today." Rei said.  
  
Shinji replied "I promise we will." He took hold of Rei's hand and they walked to their class.  
  
Shinji and Rei both walked in the classroom hand in hand again. They stayed that way until they reached their seats. Throughout the rest of the school day, Shinji kept receiving e-mail from Asuka. He just deleted them as soon as he got them.  
  
When the school day finally ended, Shinji and Rei walked out side by side. "Rei-chan, I have to go back to my apartment to get my things. I'll be at your place as soon as I can." Shinji said. He kissed Rei on the cheek and ran towards his apartment.  
  
Shinji packed most of his clothes and valuables into a duffel bag and set out to leave. Asuka was standing in the way of the door. "Asuka, please move. I don't have time for this." Shinji said.  
  
"Shinji why?! Why are you with her and not me? Why can't you love me instead of her?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Asuka, I don't have time." Shinji said.  
  
"No Shinji! I need to know." Asuka pleaded.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you. I thought that I was in love with you. But I convinced myself otherwise. I did it because you constantly abuse me verbally as well as physically. Asuka, you blame me for all your mistakes." Shinji explained "You insult my intelligence in almost every sentence you speak. You call me a pervert if I so much as see your bear arm. And above all else Asuka. you don't appreciate anything I do. Those are just a few of the reasons why I can't care for you like I do for Rei."  
  
Asuka starts to cry. She falls to her knees, brings her hands to her face and cries harder. Shinji was about to say something but he decided against it, thinking that it would do more harm than good. He leaves the apartment and heads for Rei's.  
  
Shinji knocked on the door. Rei answered it and invited him in. After he put his bag in a corner, Shinji approached Rei by cupping her cheek in his hand. Shinji leaned in and his lips met Rei's. Shinji had every intention to keep his promise.  
  
The both of them stumbled over to the bed. Rei decided to take the initiative by slipping her tongue into Shinji's mouth. But Shinji countered this by closing his lips around Rei's tongue and sucking on it. Shinji eventually broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down Rei's jaw line, to her earlobe.  
  
Shinji gently bit on her earlobe, and Rei brought her hands behind his head. Shinji kisses her collarbone, stopped and said "I guess I kept my promise." Rei shook her head 'no' and pulled off all her clothes down to her waist. Shinji just sat there, blushing.  
  
He couldn't believe what she just did. Rei almost smirked at Shinji's blush and said "I want you to touch me like you did before." He nodded and had her lay on the bed.  
  
Shinji fondled Rei's breasts in his hands. "Ohhh, Shinji! Please.. don't.. stop." Rei cooed.  
  
She constantly moaned and panted Shinji's name as he continued with his ministrations. "L.lower." Rei urged.  
  
Shinji leaned down and whispered in to her ear "I really shouldn't Rei- chan, we're too young. And besides that, I don't think that either of us is ready for that."  
  
"But Shinji.I-I want to be one with you." Rei pleaded.  
  
"And I with you, Rei-chan. But please bear with me. I know it's hard but no matter how much we want it, we can't have it until we're older." Shinji explained.  
  
Rei nodded despite her disappointment. Shinji kissed Rei's lip's softly. "We can always try something else." Shinji said, trying to make Rei feel better "I have heard of a few things, but I want to confirm them tomorrow. We can try them out when we come back from school." Rei smiled. She gave him the smile that was reserved just for him.  
  
Shinji smiled back, then kissed Rei on her nose and said "Go take a shower, we'll talk when you come out." Rei nodded and left to do as Shinji suggested. A half an hour later, Rei came out and got dressed while Shinji went in.  
  
After Shinji came out and put some clothes on, he asked "Rei-chan, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Would you like me to cook something for you?" Rei asked in response.  
  
"I appreciate the thought Rei-chan, but if you don't mind, I would like to cook for you tonight." Shinji said, with an unmistakable hint of hope.  
  
"Alright, but do you need any help." Rei asked. "Although I could use it, I want to surprise you."  
  
One hour later, Shinji placed a dinner of rice, vegetables, and ramen. "This looks very nice Shinji. It smells wonderful." Rei said while giving Shinji a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you Rei-chan." He replied, with a slight blush spreading across his face. When Shinji and Rei were finished, Shinji asked  
  
"Rei-chan, could you meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes?" Rei smiled and nodded. With that, Shinji left.  
  
Rei saw Shinji leaning against the wall "What is it Shinji?" Rei asked.  
  
"Come here Rei." He said holding out his hand. She took it and let him lead her to the bench. With one swift pull, Rei fell into Shinji's lap. She blushed and looked into his eyes. Rei could feel Shinji looking into her very soul.  
  
"I just wanted to look at the moon with you." She rested her head on Shinji's chest and sighed. "I love you Shinji."  
  
"I love you too Rei-chan." Shinji said, then kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while until Shinji broke the silence "Let's go to bed Rei." Shinji guided the half asleep Rei to her apartment. He picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed. They wrapped their arms around one another and fell asleep dreaming of what their future could be like.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's note: I'm in the process of writing the second chapter. I will only put it up if I get 10 positive reviews. (I chose to rate this story "R" because I wanted to be safe. I don't know where this story will go, it's all up to you.)  
  
-Evangelion361 


	2. What It Means To Be In Love With You

(Note: I still do not own anything related to Gainax or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' and I probably never will-- If you can imagine a decimal point followed by a million zeros and then a one, those are my odds.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
Needless to say, Misato was extremely pissed off when she found out about Shinji and Asuka. She couldn't believe that Shinji neglected to sugar coat what he said. Even though his words were absolutely true, it still didn't give him the right.  
  
When she went to go rip Shinji a new one and found out that he left, one could easily mistake Misato for a berserk Unit-01. She swore that when she got her hands on him, there was going to be hell to pay.  
  
Misato gained control of herself after throwing Shinji's remaining belongings all over the place. She knocked on Asuka's door and asked "Asuka, do you know where Shinji could've gone?"  
  
Asuka sobbed a little and replied "He's probably over at Wondergirl's. I bet he slept with her too."  
  
Misato just bolted out the door and headed for Rei's apartment complex.  
  
Shinji woke up before Rei, yet again. {I can't believe it. It's almost as if my being here makes her sleep more peacefully.} Shinji couldn't help but smile at that thought. He leaned it and kissed Rei on her lips softly. Rei opened her eyes slowly. They soon fixed on Shinji's Dark Blue Eyes that only showed his everlasting love for her.  
  
"Good morning, Shinji." She said, then grabbed Shinji and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning Beautiful." Rei only snuggled into Shinji's shoulder. "Rei- chan, as much as I would like to hold you, we really should get ready." Shinji explained. Rei faked a pout, but turned it into a smile when Shinji kissed her again. "Go and take a shower. I'll cook breakfast in the meantime.  
  
As soon as Rei went in the shower, and Shinji started taking out ingredients for breakfast, there was a very loud banging on the door. When Shinji opened the door he was sent flying across the room. "M-Misato, what are you doing here?!" Shinji asked.  
  
"H-How could you do that to Asuka?! She loves you, damnit!!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about Misato? I didn't do anything to Asuka." Shinji protested.  
  
"Like hell you didn't! You broke her heart! And on top of that, you had to be as blunt as possible!" Yelled Misato.  
  
"Oh, so now you're on her side? There are two sides to every story Misato. You should know by now that Asuka exaggerates just about everything." Shinji pointed out.  
  
"But still. why?" Misato asked.  
  
"Misato, think about it. Asuka tells me that she loves me after Rei and I became a couple. Even after all she puts me through she expects a relationship, Ha! She probably just thought of me as competition with Rei."  
  
Shinji goes on when he finds Misato silent. "I bet she neglected to tell you about how she tried to break us up. Asuka had the nerve to tell Rei that she and I slept together!" Misato's eyes widened. "You see! I told you! She would go through any means necessary to beat Rei, Even if it means spreading a complete lie throughout the whole school. I know what I said to Asuka wasn't right, but after what she did I think that she deserved it."  
  
Misato walks over and hugs Shinji. "I'm sorry that I took her side without hearing your side of the story first." She whispered.  
  
"It's alright, come and sit down. I have a feeling that you have some unanswered questions."  
  
They both sat down on the bed, Misato shattered the silence. "Where have you been sleeping Shinji? I hope it's not with Rei, because then you'd be in deep shit."  
  
"Yes it is with Rei. But I swear we kept our clothes on. We just hold each other and fall asleep. Don't worry, nothing indecent." Shinji explained.  
  
"But do you think you can control yourselves?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes Misato we can." He said.  
  
"So how much are you in love?" Misato asked, back in teasing mode.  
  
"I-I really don't know Misato. I love her so much that I can't put into words. All I can say is that when I'm with her, every last one of my troubles are washed away. We share this very strong, emotional bond. When, I think about it, my feelings are similar to NERV's motto: With Rei at my side, All is right with the world."  
  
(Unknown to Shinji and Misato, Rei finished her shower a while ago. She's been listening to their conversation, and heard everything.)  
  
Misato gave Shinji a broad smile, hugged him and said "I'm sooo happy for you Shinji! I wish you and Rei the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks Misato" He replied. With that said, She left the apartment.  
  
Rei came out with tears streaming from her eyes, and more or less pounced on Shinji. She began to smother him with kisses. After a few minutes, Shinji lightly pushed Rei away and asked "Rei-chan what happened?"  
  
Rei took the time to calm down and replied "I heard what you said and I-I feel the same way." Shinji gently helped Rei up off the floor and guided her to the bed. He pulled Rei into a strong embrace and kissed her passionately. He wiped away her tears and broke the kiss. "I love you Shinji." Rei said after getting her breathing back to normal.  
  
"I know. I love you too Rei-chan." He whispered.  
  
"Shinji, why don't you go take a shower while I make breakfast?" Rei asked.  
  
"But. oh, alright." Shinji sighed in defeat.  
  
"And you better not complain either. You cooked dinner for me last night, so it's only fair." She stated.  
  
By the time Shinji came out of the shower, Rei had cooked a breakfast that consisted of eggs, rice, and fried vegetables. "This tastes great Rei!" Shinji exclaimed after the first bite.  
  
"I am glad that you like it." Rei replied. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, just enjoying the food and each others' company.  
  
Afterwards, Shinji asked "Rei-chan, do you want to go somewhere today?"  
  
"I would love to, but we have harmonics tests today." Rei explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I completely forgot about that. We could always find something to do later." Shinji pointed out. Rei gave Shinji one of her best smiles, and he returned it.  
  
On the way towards NERV.  
  
"Shinji, why did we have to leave so early? We didn't have to leave two hours early It's only 3:00." Rei asked.  
  
"I had us leave early because I don't want to run into Asuka. I figure the sooner we get the tests over with, the better." Shinji said.  
  
Inside NERV.  
  
"Alright you two, these are just normal harmonics tests, so concentrate on synching." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Hai." They both replied in unison. {I hate this stuff. LCL. it smells like blood.} Shinji thought and frowned inwardly.  
  
'Very interesting. both their synch ratios are up by ten percent, I wonder why.' Thought Ritsuko.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, sent Pilot Ikari to my office as soon as he is finished with his tests." Commander Ikari said before leaving.  
  
Once the tests were over Ritsuko said to Shinji "The commander wants to see you in his office, so hurry up." ---- Shinji arrived at Commander Ikari's office, took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"Pilot Ikari." Gendo said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Father, what am I doing here?" Shinji asked. "You are here because we must discuss your current relationship with Pilot Ayanami."  
  
"I don't think there is anything to discuss." Shinji said.  
  
"But there is. You are currently staying at her quarters are you not?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Yes." Shinji replied.  
  
"Why is that Pilot Ikari?" questioned Gendo.  
  
"Because I don't think that it would be possible to live in Misato's house without risking my well being. Neither Rei or myself find any inconvenience in our arrangements." Shinji explained.  
  
"Is it because of Pilot Sohryu?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Yes." Answered Shinji.  
  
"I see.. although I disapprove of your arrangements, I do not find any problem with it as long as sexual intercourse does not take place. Do I make myself clear Pilot Ikari?" Gendo questioned yet again.  
  
"Yes father." Shinji said.  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed Pilot Ikari." Gendo said. Shinji turned around and left to go find Rei.  
  
"R-Rei, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked when he saw Rei waiting outside Gendo's office.  
  
"Why else, I was waiting for you." Rei said the asked. "What did the commander want to talk to you about?"  
  
"About our living arrangements. We can continue to live in the same apartment as long as we don't have sexual intercourse." Explained Shinji.  
  
"Since we already decided to wait until we're of age, everything's fine. right?" Rei asked with worry evident.  
  
"Yeah there's nothing to worry about." Shinji said then asked "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I do not know. someplace quiet where we will not be disturbed." Rei answered.  
  
"Hmmm. I know just the place. But unfortunately we can't go there until it gets dark." Shinji said out loud.  
  
Rei only gave Shinji a puzzled look and said "But Shinji, we are EVA Pilots. We can go any where we want to."  
  
"Yes I know. If we were to go now it would ruin the surprise." Shinji explained. Rei nodded and took Shinji's hand in her own. They left to go back to the apartment.  
  
After a long walk home, Shinji opened the door, let Rei walk in and then entered before he shut it behind him. Rei went to go cook dinner, leaving Shinji to find something to do. The telephone rang "Rei, would you mind if I picked up the phone?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shinji, this is your home now. It is yours as much as it is mine." Answered Rei.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Shinji said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Shinji, its Misato." She stated.  
  
"Oh. Hi Misato. what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Did you forget that you have harmonics test today?" Misato asked, yet again.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. Rei and I went early." Shinji said.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed. "We already took the tests. I didn't know if Asuka would try to hurt Rei, so I had us go 2 hours early." Explained Shinji.  
  
"Oh. well I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't try anything. You made the right choice I suppose. So protective. I wonder if Rei knows how lucky she is to have you." Misato teased.  
  
"I hope your right Misato." Shinji said, totally ignoring her witty remark.  
  
"You better talk to her tomorrow. I can't get any sleep because she cries all night." Misato ordered.  
  
"Alright, Bye Misato." "Bye Shinji."  
  
Rei and Shinji ate their dinner in silence once again. When they finished, Shinji took Rei's hand in his own and they left towards the open field that only he knew of.  
  
Shinji stopped when he and Rei were only a few meters away. "Rei-chan, close your eyes." He said. She did so and let Shinji guide her the rest of the way. Shinji sat down and pulled Rei on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek and whispered "Open your eyes Rei." She gasped at the sight before her.  
  
The scene was truly amazing, but what captured her eyes was the moon. It was a full moon.  
  
"It's.. beautiful Shinji." Rei said, awed.  
  
"Yes, it is. You're the only person who I've ever shown this to." Shinji replied. The two of them shared a warm smile and kissed under the moonlight.  
  
[Back at Misato's apartment.]  
  
Asuka had fallen asleep after crying so hard that the tears no longer came. She was floating in a plain of white, nothingness.  
  
'Shinji.I can't believe he chose that doll over me.. Even though Wondergirl met him before I did, I spent more time with him. We had to wear the same clothes, sleep in the same room, eat, and even breathe together to beat that angel. After all we've been through; he ends up with that emotionless doll. It's just not fair. Wasn't it obvious that when I called him 'Baka', it was my special pet name for him?'  
  
{Asuka's conscience, decided to join in. She walked up to her floating self and said} 'What the hell are you talking about?! You called him a Baka because that's exactly what he is, a Baka!!"  
  
Asuka stopped floating and said 'No, you're wrong! I would think that he would've picked it up earlier. Shinji was the only one that I would call a Baka.'  
  
'Well obviously, he didn't. You don't love him like you think you do. Otherwise you would've told him how you feel, instead of waiting for him to make the first move.'  
  
'But I do, I do love him! He's always so nice to me even after all I do is. is. torture.. him.'  
  
'You see. You don't love him. At the most it is the friendship type of love. Nothing more. He was right when he said that you don't appreciate a thing that he does. Can you even remember the last time that you said "Thank you" to him?'  
  
'I appreciate everything that he does! I just didn't want to get hurt a second time. I had to make sure that it was safe to open up. Right when I found out that I loved Shinji, Wondergirl takes the only chance I had!'  
  
'Even with all of the walls you put up and all the precautions you made, you still got hurt. With the way you treated him, I would be surprised if he thinks that you could ever love someone.'  
  
'I have to let Shinji know how I truly feel about him.'  
  
'It won't do any good. He loves Rei now. You're always competing with her, I bet Shinji thinks that he's just another competition for you.'  
  
'I don't care! I couldn't live with myself if I don't tell him! Now shutup and leave me alone!'  
  
The light faded and Asuka woke up in a cold sweat. "I have to find Shinji."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's note: Even thought I did not get 10 positive reviews, I wrote this chapter for all those who enjoy reading my story. Sorry, this chapter was rushed and came out a week later than it was supposed to. I have been really busy with tests, reports, and writer's block. I will try to factor these in when I release the date for my next chapter. My thanks go out to all of you who review and take the time to read my story.  
  
- Evangelion361 


	3. Life Changing Decisions

(Note: I still do not own anything related to 'Gainax' or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' Too bad; Because, I would continue where the movie left off. God damn cliffhangers!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rei fell asleep in Shinji's arms that night, so he was forced to carry her home.  
  
{Back at Rei and Shinji's apartment-Early morning.}  
  
For once, Rei awoke before Shinji. She looked down at him and smiled. 'Shinji has taught me so many things. like love. I don't know what I would do without him.' "Rei."  
  
"Good Morning Shinji." She said.  
  
"Rei-chan, what time is it?" Shinji asked, groaning.  
  
"It's time to get your lazy butt out of bed so we can get to school on time." She giggled. That was when Shinji gave her the most stunned face someone could give. When Rei contained herself, she saw Shinji's confused look and gave him one of her own. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is that so?" Shinji replied. He tackled her so that her back was on the bed. Shinji affectionately rubbed Rei's cheek with his thumb, and then trailed it down to her stomach.  
  
"Oh, Shinji." Rei cooed, causing him to smirk devilishly. He moved his fingers to her side, just below her ribs and began to tickle her.  
  
"AHhhahahahaha..Shinji..haha..s-stop..hahahahahahah!" Rei continued to squirm and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Eventually, Shinji stopped and chuckled. "N-no fair." Rei started.  
  
"All's fair in love and war Rei-chan." Shinji explained. Rei caught her breath and pouted.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Why else? You called me lazy." replied Shinji.  
  
"That's all?!" Rei questioned.  
  
"Well. that and because I felt like it." Shinji answered.  
  
"Well maybe I don't feel like forgiving you." Rei said. He walked over to Rei, took her head in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"Am I forgiven now?" Shinji asked after he broke the kiss.  
  
"No." Rei stated firmly.  
  
He kissed her again and this time he deepened it. Shinji slid his tongue past Rei's lips with ease. Rei didn't react at first, but soon became overwhelmed by the feeling. Shinji broke the kiss and asked her again "How about now?"  
  
Rei nodded and hugged him. "Aishiteru, Shinji." She said.  
  
"And I you, Rei-chan." He whispered. The two of them held each other for a while until Rei broke the silence "I think that we should get ready."  
  
"I think you're right." Shinji responded.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Shinji and Rei were walking towards their school. "Shinji. what are we going to do if Asuka starts acting up again?" Rei asked.  
  
"I am going to set things straight with her, once and for all." Shinji stated.  
  
"But.." She started, but was interrupted.  
  
"No Rei. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. If you lived with her for so much as a day, you would see how much of a loose cannon she is. I won't let her hurt you, I promise." Explained Shinji. Rei was about to say something when Shinji suddenly stopped and said "Come on Rei, were here."  
  
{At School- The front doors}  
  
They both were holding hands when they walked into the classroom. Asuka glared but kept herself under control. The two of them sat down and prepared for another boring lecture.  
  
The lunch break came early, and everyone rushed out. Rei and Shinji bought their lunches and seated themselves under a tree. Asuka walked up to the two soon after. "Can I talk to you for a minute Shinji?" she asked, almost pleading.  
  
Shinji turned to Rei and saw her fearful look. He gave her a slight smile and a wink that Asuka couldn't see. "Yeah, sure." He answered.  
  
Asuka lead Shinji to an area that was away from everyone else, so they could talk in private. "Alright, what is it?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I-I want a second chance." Asuka replied.  
  
"For what?" Shinji asked again.  
  
"F-for a relationship. To be with y-you." Asuka said, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Asuka, you know that I can't do that." Shinji responded.  
  
"B-but why?!" Asuka asked.  
  
"Look, Asuka. I know they were harsh, but I already gave you my reasons. If.if you had brought down your wall and put aside your pride long ago, then things might have been different. But I'm not going to make myself crazy thinking about what could've been, because I can't change the past. No one can. All I can say is to forget about me and find someone else. If you don't tear down that wall and open up, you won't find that someone anytime soon." He explained.  
  
By this time, Asuka was crying silently. She nodded and Shinji put his hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up. I bet you can do better than me. All you have to do is open up." Shinji repeated. With that said, he walked back to where Rei was sitting.  
  
"So. how did it go?" Rei asked, obviously very concerned.  
  
"Good, I guess. It seemed like she understood." Shinji assured her.  
  
"That's a relief." She sighed.  
  
"So. where do you want to go after school, Rei-chan?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"I don't know, you decide." Rei said.  
  
"Hmm. you wanna go out for a walk?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Sure." Rei Answered. Just then, the bell rang. Shinji took a hold of her hand and they walked back to their classes.  
  
The rest of the day went surprisingly fast. Shinji and Rei headed out for the park.  
  
{In the park}  
  
Shinji brought Rei to a clearing with a large fountain in the middle. They sat down on a bench and looked around. "Rei. I need to know. are you happy with the way things are? You know. between us." Shinji asked.  
  
Rei was stunned and heartbroken. Just the thought of Shinji dumping her was enough to make her cry. "A-are you. breaking up with..me?" asked Rei, wishing that he answers 'no.'  
  
"What?! No! Of course not!" He said, then hugged her close. "Rei-chan, I could never do that. you mean too much to me. I love you more than anything."  
  
Rei hastily wiped away her tears and rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you Shinji. It's just that the way that you asked me, made me think that you were unhappy with me. us." She admitted.  
  
He slowly rocked her back and forth and whispered "No. I just think that you might be disappointed with me, because I know that you can do much better than me."  
  
"No Shinji. no one could be better than you.. no one." Rei assured him.  
  
"Same goes for you. you could never be replaced." He said before bringing Rei into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Afterwards, Shinji put his hand on Rei's waist and brought her closer to him. They walked home holding each other, never letting go.  
  
{Back at Rei and Shinji's apartment- Late evening}  
  
"Shinji, are you tired? Because I am." Rei asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'll be with you in a minute." Shinji replied, then walked off. Shinji took out his cell phone and dialed Misato's number. . .  
  
"Hello, Misato here." Misato said.  
  
"Hey, Misato, It's me Shinji. I need you to open my NERV account tomorrow." He told her.  
  
"What for? Besides, You know that I'm not gonna let you go on a shopping spree." Asked Misato.  
  
"I need to buy something for Rei. Asuka's the one who would go on a shopping spree." Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Ok, Ok, you're right. Only on the condition that you tell me what it is you're buying." She said, trying to get the secret out of him.  
  
"I can't Misato. I don't want anyone to know. But. when I get it, I'll show it to you only if you swear not to tell anyone about it." Shinji said, making sure not to let anyone who was 'tapping' the phone line know about it. Mainly his father.  
  
"Alright Shinji, can you tell me where and when tomorrow?" She replied.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Misato. I owe you one. Good night." Shinji answered.  
  
"Good night Shinji." She said, thus ending the conversation.  
  
By the time Shinji walked back to Rei, she was fast asleep. Shinji slipped into the bed, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and fell asleep.  
  
{Rei and Shinji's apartment- Early morning}  
  
Rei awoke from a peaceful dream in which she and Shinji were married. She unconsciously sighed and brought her gaze upon Shinji, the love of her life. Rei gently pushed on Shinji's shoulder, willing him to wake up. "It's not the best way to wake up in the morning but. I guess that I can deal with it." Shinji stated, groggily.  
  
"Then what exactly is the best way to wake up in the morning?" Rei asked, playfully.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Responded Shinji. He placed his hand behind Rei's head and drew her into an open-mouthed kiss.  
  
"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning." Rei stated after the kiss was broken.  
  
"Neither would I." Shinji said.  
  
"Come on, we need to get ready for school." She said, jumping out of bed and running into the shower. Shinji shook his head, chuckling. Breakfast and getting ready went as usual. A half an hour later, Rei and Shinji walked into school.  
  
{At School- The front doors}  
  
They went about their almost daily routines; which consisted of staring out the window and falling half asleep, until lunch. The two walked out hand-in- hand, bought their lunch, and found a nice quiet place to sit down.  
  
"Shinji, I have some synch tests today, after school. You have yours tomorrow." Rei said, after they finished their lunches.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I have to go shopping later today anyway." Shinji replied.  
  
"For what?" She questioned.  
  
"Food and a couple other things." Answered Shinji. Rei was about to ask what the 'other' things were, but the bell rang, announcing the end of the students lunch break.  
  
{Outside the school- Where Shinji and Rei's paths split}  
  
"You'll be home in time for dinner, right?" Shinji asked. Rei nodded. Shinji gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they both left.  
  
Shinji walked into the mall and into the jewelry store. "Can I help you young man?" The clerk asked, with some annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a ring. One that's unique." Replied Shinji.  
  
"And what kind of ring are you looking for?" The clerk asked again.  
  
"An engagement ring." Shinji said, while still looking at what was available.  
  
Needless to say, the clerk was very amused, but decided to play along. "And how will you be paying for this?"  
  
"Here." Shinji said, as he pulled his NERV credit card out of his wallet and placed it on the counter.  
  
The clerk looked at the card and had to do a double take. "Y-y-your S- shinji Ikari?!" He asked, stuttering.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Shinji said, as if it was something he did everyday.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do with an engagement ring?" the clerk questioned, as his mind was drawing a blank.  
  
"Please call me Shinji. And to answer your question, what else; drop to one knee, present it, and ask the girl I love to marry me."  
  
"But you're so young, only fourteen years old." He argued.  
  
"I'm well aware of that. Getting engaged and getting married are two different things. Assuming she says 'yes,' we wouldn't get married until we're of age." Shinji responded, then asked "How much is that one? The white gold with the sapphire?"  
  
"Oh, that one's very expensive. it's $8,000.00" The clerk sighed, at the loss of a potential sale.  
  
"I'll take it!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"W-what?! Are you serious?" the clerk gasped. "Yeah, don't worry. Piloting an Eva pays extremely well."  
  
"Here you go." The clerk said, handing Shinji his credit card and the engagement ring.  
  
"Thank you." Shinji replied.  
  
Shinji was about to step out the door when the clerk asked, with a hint of amusement "I almost forgot to ask, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't let anyone know, until it happens. Rest assured that you will know who it is as soon as everyone else does; seeing as how it will probably end up on the news." With that said, Shinji walked out and left for the grocery store, to avoid suspicion from Rei.  
  
{Back at Shinji and Rei's apartment- Early evening}  
  
"I'm home." Shinji announced.  
  
"Great, you're just in time. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Rei Responded.  
  
"Rei. I was going to cook dinner tonight. You didn't have to." Shinji explained, as he walked up to her and drew her into a warm embrace.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to cook for you." Rei said, smiling. Shinji couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You have to let me cook; it's not fair that you do it all the time." He said, then kissed her.  
  
"Alright, but go away before you make me burn something." She replied, giggling.  
  
Shinji walked into the bedroom, picked up the phone and dialed Misato's number. . . . "Hello." Misato said.  
  
"Hey Misato, it's me Shinji." She responded.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, after sync tests; Go to the spot you showed me after my first Eva battle. I'll show you what I bought there." Shinji explained, then hung up.  
  
Misato thought for a minute, then remembered where Shinji wanted to meet. It was the look out point she brought him to show him what a great job he did piloting.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Rei announced. Shinji walked to the table. The couple ate their meal in silence as usual.  
  
They enjoyed each others company, but they both had questions eating away at them. For Shinji the question was: 'When, where, and how am I going to ask Rei to marry me?' For Rei the question was: 'When am I going to tell Shinji about my secret? Where I came from?'  
  
"Good night Rei-chan." Shinji said, pulling the blanket over them.  
  
"Good night Shinji. I love you." Rei whispered. She snuggled into Shinji's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Shinji brought his arms around Rei's shoulders and whispered back "I love you too." Sleep over came them soon after.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED.]  
  
Author's Note: Look, I know that Rei is really sensitive and out of character, (Some say that she's Kawaii.) But that's how I wanted her to be. I wanted it to seem as though her emotional barrier is gone (without a trace.) when she's with Shinji. Sorry for the late update. If it wasn't for writer's block, I would've been working on chapter 4 a week ago. Please, let me know what you think. I need to know if anyone is still interested in this story. Thanks, later.  
  
-Evangelion361 


	4. A Secret Revealed and Emotional Conflict

(Note: I still do not own anything related to 'Gainax' or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' But I do hope to own one of the 2 in the future. Don't we all?)  
  
[Sorry, for the late update. This chapter would've been done awhile ago if not for the 5 projects that I had due in 2 weeks. I've also played and beat Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past. Those games ate up so much of my time. Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1 + 2 played a huge part in my schedule as well. Excuses set aside, I'm just plain lazy. On a side note, I beat .Hack//Infection in 25 hours. Whooo hooo!]  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
{Shinji and Rei's apartment- Early morning}  
  
Rei and Shinji had just finished what would be considered to be a morning make-out session.  
  
"Hey Rei, I'm going to be a little late coming home today. Misato wants to talk to me after the synch tests." Shinji said.  
  
"Do you know why?" Rei asked.  
  
Since Shinji didn't want to lie to Rei completely, He decided to tell her a half truth.  
  
Shinji then started to answer her 'out with the truth' "Yeah" 'now for the lie' "She said something about Asuka. Misato probably just wants to know what I said and if there is still tension between the two of us. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"What time will you be home? I need to know when to start dinner." Rei questioned, then stated.  
  
"I shouldn't be home until around 7:00." He replied.  
  
"Alright, Oh come on, hurry up or we'll be late for school." Rei said, while grabbing Shinji's hand and running out the door.  
  
{At the school- In class.}  
  
Shinji looked around the class, to see if everyone was as bored as he was. Rei was looking out the window as usual. Touji was sleeping, head resting on his arms. Hikari was glaring at Touji.  
  
'Man, is he going to get it later. They're not even a couple yet and already Touji's whipped.' At that thought, Shinji let out a small laugh.  
  
Kensuke was busy playing the newest army game. Asuka was looking at Shinji with a sort of longing. It seemed as though Asuka would not get over her unrequited love any time soon.  
  
Shinji sighed and took out his SDAT.  
  
*Two hours later* Shinji was awakened by Rei, with all of his friends standing around him, all except Asuka.  
  
"Come on Shin-man, it's time for lunch, the best part of the day!" Touji exclaimed, which almost got him the 'Ear Pinch of Doom' as he came to call it, from Hikari. He quickly hid behind Shinji and put his hands up in defense.  
  
As Hikari continued to glare at Touji, Shinji took Rei's hand a led her outside. From there, he sat down under the sakura blossom tree and pulled Rei onto his lap.  
  
"S-shinji?" Rei started to ask.  
  
"Yes Rei-chan?" Shinji asked in return, giving Rei a mysterious grin.  
  
Rei could only stutter a response before Shinji leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss. Not to mention giving everyone within sight a free show.  
  
[Of course, Asuka saw this from the table she was sitting at. Asuka became broken up inside, but she would never let anyone see how much she was suffering. Asuka hated Rei, with everything that she was. She knew it was wrong to do so, but she couldn't help but despise Rei for taking Shinji away from her.]  
  
"Ahem!" Hikari all but yelled to make Shinji and Rei of her presence. Rei broke the kiss rather quickly. Shinji just defied Hikari's authority by wrapping his arms around Rei's waist and looking up to her.  
  
"What is it, Hikari?" Shinji asked, calm as ever.  
  
Hikari stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds before she damn near opened the gates of hell.  
  
"SHINJI IKARI!!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" screamed Hikari.  
  
"Geez, Hikari! Do you have to scream so loud? Or even scream at all?" Shinji asked, while rubbing his ears. Rei doing the same.  
  
"Of course I did. You both know about the strict rules of displaying intimacy in school!" Hikari shouted.  
  
"What about you Hikari? Are the rules going to be bent for you when you and Touji get together?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"What?!!! What makes you think that I like Suzuhara?" Hikari asked, trying her hardest not to blush. Rei decided to enter the conversation now, seeing that she wanted to get away from Hikari and back with Shinji as soon as possible.  
  
"Shinji is right Hikari. Everyone knows that you and Suzuhara like each other, everyone except you and him that is." Rei stated.  
  
"I-I do not!!" stuttered Hikari, blushing several shades of red.  
  
"Everyone knows you do Hikari, so why lie about it?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Wait. How exactly does everyone know?" Hikari answered with her own question.  
  
"It's in the way you two sneak glances at each other when you think that the other isn't looking." Rei started.  
  
"Yeah! And when we're looking in the direction of the swimming pool, you go crazy and give Touji clean up duty for a week." Shinji finished.  
  
"Shinji! Just who are you looking at when the girls are swimming?" Rei demanded. She was getting pretty angry at the thought that Shinji was or could be looking at any other girls, aside from herself.  
  
"Who do you think?" Shinji asked looking into her eyes with the same look he gave her earlier. Rei could only blush.  
  
Hikari used this distraction to her advantage by sneaking away. She was not ready to admit to Shinji and Rei's claims or answer the question about the rules changing for Touji and herself.  
  
Rei and Shinji shared another kiss, although not as passionate, before they noticed that Hikari had left.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Shinji whispered into Rei's ear.  
  
Rei nodded and giggled at the reactions Hikari gave. She got up and offered her hand to Shinji. "Come on!" Rei said with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about Rei-chan? It's not time to go yet." Shinji asked, clearly confused.  
  
Just then the bell rang, signaling to the students that their lunch/break time was over.  
  
Rei's smile simply widened as if to say to Shinji 'I told you!' Shinji let out a laugh and then smirked at her. He took her hand and together they walked back to class.  
  
{After school- On the walk home}  
  
The whole time, they stayed silent. Shinji had his arm draped across Rei's shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around his chest. Both content with their warm embrace.  
  
"Ummm. Shinji." Rei started. She had this question eating at her. She knew what his answer would be, but just to reassure herself, she decided to ask anyway. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Shinji thought for a while before he answered "You're not only that, but you're smart, kind, caring, gorgeous, original, the girl that I love. Do you need me to continue?"  
  
"No, and thank you Shinji. For loving me for who I am." She said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Rei-chan, I love you. Nothing could make me stop loving you, you hear me nothing." With that said, he pulled her closer, if that were possible.  
  
She snuggled her head into his shoulder and Shinji and Rei walked back to their apartment.  
  
{Back at Shinji and Rei's apartment- Mid afternoon}  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, ok Shinji?" Rei asks.  
  
"Sure, I have to go take my synch tests, then to see what Misato wanted." He replied.  
  
"Oh Shinji. could we have a talk after dinner? It's really important." Rei asked again.  
  
"Of course Rei-chan. I'll be back around seven, bye." He said.  
  
The two of them shared a quick kiss before Rei jumped in the shower. Shinji snuck over to where his belongings were and dug around until he found the engagement ring. Carefully placing it in his pocket, he set out for NERV.  
  
{NERV- Inside the test plug area}  
  
"Congratulations Shinji! Your synch ratio is up by 6 points!" Misato cheered.  
  
Shinji blushed and voiced his thanks. Once out of the plug, he ran down to the changing room.  
  
Misato calmly walked down to the changing room/area and leaned up against the wall.  
  
Shinji rushed out, heading towards Misato's office when she called out to him "Hey Shinji where are you going? My car's this way."  
  
"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that. I didn't see you there." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
Along the way to the lookout point, Misato and Shinji talked about anything and everything from His and Rei's steady relationship to Asuka and her need to be with Shinji.  
  
{Misato and Shinji's lookout point- Over looking all of Tokyo-3}  
  
"So how's school going, Shinji?" She asked, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"Everything's fine." He replied. All the while, he was thinking of where he could take Rei to present the ring.  
  
"How are things with you and Rei doing?" questioned Misato.  
  
"Great! In fact, there are only a few things could make our relationship perfect." Answered Shinji. But he couldn't stop thinking about the possible futures that he and Rei could share. 'Yeah, like being husband and wife, maybe a kid or two, a nice sized house. so small in number, but yet, they're the hardest to achieve.'  
  
"Alright Shinji. what'd you buy with your NERV salary?" Misato asked, getting impatient.  
  
Shinji slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case.  
  
"Shinji. what's in the.?" Misato started to ask. But her jaw dropped when he opened the little black case. Eventually, she swallowed the lump in her throat and finished while stuttering "I-I-Is t-that what I t-think it is?"  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but it's an engagement ring. I-I just don't know when or where I'm going to give it to Rei." Shinji said, blushing and looking at the floor.  
  
"I-I don't even know how to answer that. I mean for God's sake, you're only 14 years old!" She half yelled. "When you said that only a few things could make your relationship perfect, I didn't think you meant marriage." By now Misato was pacing back a forth, almost wearing a hole in the ground. 'Ok Misato, 10 deep breaths.' "Don't you think that you're moving a little too fast in the relationship Shinji?" She asked.  
  
"I appreciate the concern Misato, but you're forgetting that I pilot an Eva. I could wake up beside Rei one morning, but. the next I might not be so lucky. Either of us can die at anytime, and Rei needs to know the extent of my feelings. I love Rei with all my heart.I'm not sure if she knows that. If I'm to leave this world, I don't want to go with any regrets." Shinji said, finally able to let someone know.  
  
"Shit." breathed Misato.  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" He asked, becoming frantic.  
  
"Shinji. with a speech like that, you could ask Rei to marry you at any time." She said with a warm, motherly smile. At the compliment, Shinji blushed a bright hue of red.  
  
"Thanks, Misato." Shinji stepped forward and brought his arms around her and hugged her. "You've been like a mother to me ever since I came to Tokyo- 3"  
  
Misato could not help but be touched at his words. She returned the hug. "And you've been like the son I never had."  
  
Eventually they broke the embrace and Shinji glanced down at his watch. "Um, Misato. could we leave now? I told Rei that I'd be home by seven." She smiled and nodded.  
  
[From that day forward, Misato and Shinji acted as though they really were related by blood. Even in public]  
  
{Shinji and Rei's apartment- 7:05p.m.}  
  
"I'm home, Rei-chan." Shinji called out.  
  
He gained no response for a few moments. Shinji walked into the main room and took a look around. A blue blur could be seen right before it collided with Shinji; causing both to fall on the bed.  
  
"R-Rei-chan," asked Shinji "what's wrong?"  
  
Rei tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss. "I missed you." She then hugged him close and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Shinji could only smile and reply "I missed you too, Rei-chan." A few minutes later, Rei burst out of Shinji's arms and said "I have to finish dinner; it should be done soon." Then rushed off to the kitchen.  
  
Though most would consider their eating routine of silence and stealing glances boring and dull, they were content with that.  
  
When they were finished, Shinji took Rei's plate and simply said "I can't have you doing all of the work." She smiled at first, but then her expression saddened upon remembering her secret.  
  
"Shinji. could you come into the bedroom when you're done?" Rei asked, almost breaking down.  
  
"Of course, I'll hurry." He answered with a smile. With that said, he quickly set out to complete his task of washing the dishes.  
  
Three minutes later, Shinji walked into the bedroom to find Rei crying on the bed with her hands covering her face. "R-Rei-chan."  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED.]  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am an evil bastard who writes cliffhangers at the moment where it starts to get juicy. I'm running out of ideas here people. I need some of your ideas to keep this story going. The next chapter might be the last one, but it all depends on the following:  
  
1) If you want me to continue after the next chapter.  
  
2) How many reviews I get.  
  
And 3) If your ideas help me or not.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, I plan on writing another Evangelion story in the near future. The choices are;  
  
A: Shinji and Asuka  
  
Or  
  
B: Shinji and Hikari (Don't worry. I'd make sense if I wrote it.)  
  
Right now I'm leaning towards Shinji and Hikari. I haven't seen one on FanFiction.net yet and I just want to be different. Let me know what you think- Shinji with Asuka or Hikari. I will eventually write both so you don't have to worry about that.  
  
Thank you for reading and supporting my story. Later.  
  
-Evangelion361  
  
Oh yeah, I want to have a little contest. If any of you who can guess my age, I'll. ummm. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! How does that sound? (People who I told are not eligible.) And no you can't have any hints. 


	5. Understanding and Interruptions

(Note: I still do not own anything related to 'Gainax' or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' But I do hope to own one of the 2 in the future. Don't we all?)  
  
[Hi Everyone! Sorry if I made you wait. No one guessed my age; I bet you all want to know how old I am. Well, are you ready?.................. I'm 14 years old as of early March, meaning that I was 13 when I started writing this. Now you can look at this either of 2 ways, 1) being that since you like my story, age doesn't matter and you'll continue to read my story (stories) or 2) you can think that something is wrong with me and not feel comfortable reading something a 14 year old wrote. Personally, I don't think my story is half as good as some of the ones that are out there; But because of people like you, the reviewers, I can go on writing thanks to your kind words of encouragement. You might be thinking right now, How can a 14 year old guy write a romance story/fiction? The answer is quite simple; I'm a hopeless romantic, A.K.A. a sap. I just hope that none of my classmates see this, because I would never live it down. (At least I think so) Enough of this nonsense!! On with the story!]  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
{Inside Rei and Shinji's apartment- Where we last left off}  
  
Shinji ran to Rei and wrapped his arms around her. "Rei-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, obviously worried. Soon after he wipes away her tears with his index finger.  
  
Rei shakes her head vigorously in an effort to stop her eyes from tearing; but to no avail. "I-I-I've kept something from you that.that you should have known at the start of our relationship."  
  
As Shinji started to rock her back and forth, he whispered into her ear "That's not something to get upset about, just tell me right now if you feel up to it."  
  
She nodded and said "I'm not who you think I am.I'm part angel." Rei quickly looked down to the floor, not being able to bear his response.  
  
"I already knew that." Shinji said while giving her the warmest smile that he was capable of "You're perfect in every way, shape and form. I could search across the world and never find another like you. It's almost as if you fell down from Heaven, right into my arms."  
  
"Shinji, you're not taking this seriously!" Rei half shouted, choking back a sob "When I said that I was part angel, I-I didn't mean the ones with wings. I-I meant like the ones we fight."  
  
Shinji's brain could barely comprehend what Rei had just said; only subconsciously did he ask "What do you mean?"  
  
Rei couldn't cry any more. No matter how badly she wanted to, she just couldn't. "From what I was told, I was created by NERV.by using the genetic makeup of the angel Lilith. and your mother, Yui Ikari. To this day, I do not know why your father and the sub-commander did this. Your mother's DNA was used to give me a human body, but other than that, I'm an angel. Less than one percent of my genetic structure is Yui's; but. doesn't it make you sick that you're living with the ones you hate the most?"  
  
Dumbfounded was a major understatement for Shinji, but fortunately, after a few minutes of silence, he recovered "Umm, wow! That was.unexpected." He thought for a moment before asking her "Rei, do you plan on trying to destroy the world?"  
  
Rei couldn't believe that Shinji would ask such a question, but after seeing the look of fear on his face, she answered with a shake of her head 'no'.  
  
He smiled at his logic "Glad to hear it, so that means that you're not like them; I could never hate you, ever!" Shinji took one of her delicate hands into his own and continued "You said that you had less than one percent of my mother's DNA in you; so that means that you could better compare us being Japanese than our being related."  
  
Rei couldn't believe that Shinji was taking it so well, but she wasn't finished yet. "Even if you were to stay with me, you would never be able to have children; Dr. Ikagi said so."  
  
Shinji lifted her chin, kissed her lightly on the lips, and gazed into her eyes. "But Rei, don't you see? I love you, with all my heart. None of that matters because you're all I'll ever need. As long as I have you in my life, I can honestly say that I'm enjoying life to the fullest. Without you, I'm nothing."  
  
Shinji was tackled onto the ground for the second time that day as Rei pounced on him, and began to smother him with enough kisses to last him a lifetime. He gently pushed her away and asked her to stand up. She did so and as Shinji got down on one knee, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Shinji." Rei murmured.  
  
"I lied too Rei-chan. I used my NERV salary to buy something; and that's what I went to see Misato for, to show her what's in my hand right now. Lately I've been wondering where and when to ask this, but I drew up a blank; So I figure that now's a good a time as any." Shinji took a deep breath and continued "Rei-chan, we've been through so many hardships; The fate of the world rests on our shoulders. We have so much in common and we both can relate to each other as no one else could. You changed my life the moment I saw you and it's because of you that I can overcome any difficulty that presents itself. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my days by your side." Shinji opens the box to reveal the engagement ring. He looks up into her eyes and asks "Rei Ayanami. will you marry me?"  
  
The smile that Rei gave him was one of pure love and affection; it caused Shinji's heart to skip about 20 beats. "Yes!!" she shouted, while clutching to Shinji as if he was her only way to survive.  
  
When he recovered, Shinji hugged Rei for all he was worth; a grin threatened to split his face.  
  
After a few moments of embracing each other, Shinji pulled back and slowly slid the ring on Rei's finger.  
  
Rei guided Shinji over to the bed and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. Slowly falling asleep to one another's shallow breathing; their thoughts were occupied with those of the future.  
  
{At School- The next day}  
  
"Second Impact was caused by a meteor that crashed into the Antarctic. The intense heat from the gigantic space rock caused the ice to melt and flood the world, submerging much of the land into the ocean's depths." The sensei droned on.  
  
Shinji observed that the day was much like any other, aside from Rei and himself staring at each other every so often. Asuka still glanced at him, though not as often. 'I can't believe that she's still not over me.' Shinji thought; but that very thought and the sensei's lecture were cut short as three cell phones rang simultaneously. The three pilots bolted out the door and got into the black car that belonged to Section 2.  
  
{NERV Headquarters- Control room}  
  
"Okay, Asuka will be leading this mission due to the fact that Evas 00 and 01 haven't been tested with the D-Type equipment." Misato explained  
  
'Yes!! I'll finally have the chance to impress Shinji enough to come back to me and to show up Wonderslut.' Asuka thought joyfully.  
  
Shinji, you'll be positioned at the mouth of the volcano to back Asuka up if necessary. And Rei, you will be stationed farther back with a positron rifle to shoot the Angel if it gets past Asuka and Shinji. This is a recon mission. Your objective is to capture the Angel; if that can not be done then you are to destroy it. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They all reply in unison  
  
"Good. Suit up, we leave in 15 minutes; dismissed." said Misato.  
  
{At the mouth of the volcano- 5 minutes before mission start}  
  
"Asuka. I just wanted to say good luck, and be careful." Shinji said, hoping Asuka wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Always, and thank you Shinji." Asuka replied while giving a rather large smile.  
  
'Yup, she took it the wrong way.' thought Shinji, sighing inwardly. "Rei-chan, please cover me in the case that something goes wrong."  
  
Rei only smiled back and said "Of course I will. Just be careful. I love you Shinji."  
  
"I love you too, Rei-chan." replied Shinji, returning a smile of his own.  
  
Although this discouraged Asuka, she wasn't one to give up without a fight. 'Shinji will be mine after this, its full proof.'  
  
"Start the operation!" commanded Misato.  
  
The massive Eva began its slow descent into the magma at Misato's orders. Ten minutes later, a computerized voice interrupted the silence "Maximum Safety Depth Reached."  
  
"Asuka, can you see anything? Our calculations show that the Angel should be visible at your current position." Ritsuko stated.  
  
"No, I can't see anything. All I see is red, lots of it." Asuka replied.  
  
"Well, that's to be expected. Hmmm, it seems that the magma's current has moved the Angel Larva. odds are that that since you haven't seen it already, it's below you. But. we can't guarantee that you'll come out in one piece if you continue your descent. The Type D equipment was designed to endure in the most extreme conditions, but even it has its limits. You can stop right now if you wanted to, because the increase in pressure will be great." Ritsuko explained, then asked "Do you wish to continue?"  
  
"Of course I do! Why come this far and not finish the job?" Asuka questioned. At Asuka's request, the Eva once again started to descend. "Shiest it's hot!!" she whined.  
  
Suddenly the strap that was connected to the Eva's leg, and held the Prog. Knife, snapped under the pressure and sank into the volcano's depths. Then the D Type suit started to moan as it too showed signs of giving way.  
  
"Asuka! The suit can't take much more; we are bringing you up now." Misato said.  
  
"Wait! I see something!!" Asuka called out  
  
"That's it!" Ritsuko half yelled, half cried. "Use the energy field to capture it!"  
  
Doing as she was told, Asuka raised the beam pole slightly and enclosed the Angel in its protective casing. But just as Asuka began her assent, the Angel decided to wake up.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.? - - - - - -  
  
IMPORTANT Announcement - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Not much of a cliffhanger, but I do have to leave some thing for the next chapter; that is if you all want one. You are considered to be an adult at the age of 16 in Japan; So Shinji and Rei would only have to wait 2 years to get married. If this chapter seemed waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too sappy, it's because I didn't want to make it angst and I was trying to keep from copying other author's work/stories. For all of you who think that Shinji and Rei are moving too fast in their relationship, I have but one thing to say. PAY ATTENTION!!! Honestly, would you hold back any of your feelings if either one of you could die the next day? I thought not.  
  
My next story is going to be a Shinji/Hikari due to popular demand. Though, I'd be surprised if any of you intend on reading it now that you know how old I am. After that, I intend to write an Inuyasha fanfiction Inuyasha/Sango (I'd make sense if I wrote it, especially since I can't stop thinking about it.) Then it's back to Evangelion for the Shinji/Asuka pairing. Basically, it's up in the air from there.  
  
Any suggestions you submit will be taken into consideration. (As long as I've seen the series/played the game.) On another note, I received a rather uncalled for flame a while ago, threatening to have my story banned because the beginning of my story was, more or less, quote for quote from the series. I assure you that I went from my memory, not copying word for word from the DVD.  
  
Also, if you would like to see an Evangelion related piece of artwork that I made that is going to the New Jersey State Competition, go to the following website and follow these directions:  
  
Please go to artsonia.com then to "B" for the schools, then Barkalow Middle School, then to "The Final Experience" and it should be there on the 1st page. You can click on the thumbnail to enlarge it. (Note: the hands and the progressive knife are 3D/coming out of the picture. It was made with canvas, acrylic paint and plaster; the 3D parts are made out of plaster.) If you can't tell what it is for some reason, Its Eva Unit-02 with its progressive knife, guarding the Geofront.  
  
Thank you for reading and supporting my story. Later.  
  
-Evangelion361 


	6. chapter 6

Please read all of this before you turn back...

Ladies and gentlemen of the fan fiction community...wow, that sounds really corny doesn't it? Anyways, I have an announcement to make, well, aside from this not being the 6th chapter to my story. It's kind of ironic that I hate it when people take forever to update their stories/don't finish them, so I'm being a hypocrite...

But like I was saying before, I have an announcement that you may be interested in none the less; I'm going to start writing again #hears gasps of shock and disbelief in the background# yes, you heard me, I'm going to start writing fan fictions again.

Now, you may be asking, "Why now of all times?" "Why couldn't he have done this sooner?!" and other similar questions. The main reason I'm going to continue is, because my girlfriend of 7 months broke up with me... not that I can blame her, she has far too many activities in this upcoming year of high school to have as much time together as we'd like; It just hurts that she wouldn't let us try to stay together despite her overcrowded schedule. (And yes, that's the real reason) But after doing what I could to get over it, I started thinking of all the things I put off on the back burner; low and behold writing fan fictions was one of them.

Although I have most likely lost many fans due to my neglecting of "You're All I'll Ever Need" it couldn't be helped really; between school, anime, video games, playing guitar, being in a relationship, and many other things I couldn't get around to it.

Much to your disappointment, I really don't want to continue my story, as I have many other ideas for future stories (all of which will be listed below) Now, you have a few options,

You can either beg me to continue a story that I can think of no real end to unless I went through the whole series (PLEASE, for the love of whatever holy entity you pray to, do **not** ask me to make it that long)

You can support those stories that I plan on writing

You can hate me until the day I die

You can offer to continue my story and take it where you believe it should go, so long as it doesn't turn into a Shinji/Asuka pairing.(If that were the case and you wanted to continue my story, I'd have to be satisfied with your previous work, enough to trust my original plot in your hands)

That's all I can think of anyways. So ummm....yeah. Without further adieu, I give you the pairings for the stories in the order I was planning on writing them in.

1. Outlaw Star – Gene and Aisha

2. Inuyasha – Inuyasha and Sango

3. Evangelion – Shinji and Hikari

4. Final Fantasy VII – Cloud and Yuffie

5. Final Fantasy VIII – Squall and Selphie

6. Evangelion – Shinji and Asuka

7. Final Fantasy X – Tidus and Rikku

8. .HackSIGN – Kite and Blackrose (from the video game series, not the anime)

9. Tales of Symphonia – Lloyd and Sheena

10. Teen Titans – Robin and Raven

11. Final Fantasy VIII – Squall and Quistis

12. Nadesico – Akito and Ryoko

13. Gravion – Aiji and Luna

14. Rurouni Kenshin – Kenshin and Misao

As you can see, it's a very long list considering that most of them will not be one-shot fan fics. Also, you may notice that most of the pairings are the unlikely ones? The answer to that is very simple, in near all series, the girl that the main character gets together with is not only a damsel in distress on numerous occasions, but a ditz in some instances as well.

So I would much rather pair the main character with a girl that he would have much more in common with, such as Inuyasha/Sango, Tidus/Rikku, and Lloyd/Sheena.

On a side note, I may be changing my account name from Evangelion361 to something different, since I have no intention of keeping to the Evangelion series alone.

With all of that said and out in the open, I can do little else but wait for your responses.

Until then...

-Evangelion361


End file.
